1943–44 Bohemian-Moravian Hockey League season
The 1943-44 Bohemian-Moravian Hockey League season was the fifth and final season of the Bohemian-Moravian Hockey League. Six teams participated in the league, and LTC Praha won the championship. Regular season ;Scores *LTC Praha - Libeň 10:1 (3:1, 6:0, 1:0) *I. ČLTK - Podolí 3:2 (2:0, 0:1, 1:1) *Podolí - Sparta 5:3 (3:0, 0:1, 2:2) *České Budějovice - I. ČLTK 1:3 (1:2, 0:1, 0:0) *LTC Praha - České Budějovice 6:2 (0:1, 3:0, 3:1) *Sparta - Libeň 4:2 (1:0, 1:0, 2:2) *I. ČLTK - Libeň 8:2 (3:1, 3:0, 2:1) *Podolí - České Budějovice 8:3 (2:1, 3:0, 3:2) *LTC Praha - Sparta 8:0 (1:0, 5:0, 2:0) *LTC Praha - Podolí 7:1 (2:1, 1:0, 4:0) *I. ČLTK - Sparta 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) *LTC Praha - I. ČLTK 3:1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) *Podolí - Libeň 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) *Libeň - České Budějovice 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) *Sparta - České Budějovice 7:1 (3:0, 1:0, 3:1) - also reported as 2:1, 3:0, 2:0 ;Table National Championship Qualification Northern Group ;Scores *'Stadion' - Mlada Boleslav 9:0 *'Stadion' - Roudnice 3:1 *'Mlada Boleslav' - Roudnice 5:3 *'Cechie Louny' - Mlada Boleslav 1:0 *'Stadion' - Cechie Louny 4:0 *'Roudnice' - Cechie Louny 2:1 ;Table Central Group ;Scores *'Trebic' - Dvory 3:1 *'Dvory' - Svitkov 3:0 *'Dvory' - Kolin 4:1 *'Trebic' - Svitkov 4:2 *'Svitkov' - Kolin 2:1 *Trebic - Kolin 0:0 ;Table Southern Group ;Scores *Tabor - Ricany 1:1 *'Ricany' - Rokycany 2:1 *'Tabor' - Pribram 2:1 *'Ricany' - Pribram 4:3 *'Tabor' - Rokycany 7:1 *Rokycany - Pribram 1:1 ;Table Eastern Group ;Scores *'Prostejov' - Vitkovice 5:0 *'Prostejov' - Ostrava 4:1 *'Viktoria' - Prostejov 2:1 *'Viktoria' - Ostrava 3:1 *'Prostejov' - Kralovo Pole 3:2 *'Kralovo Pole' - Viktoria 6:3 *'Viktoria' - Vitkovice 2:1 *Vitkovice - Kralovo Pole 1:1 *'Kralovo Pole' - Ostrava 6:0 *'Vitkovice' - Ostrava 3:0 ;Table Final round Semifinals: * HC Stadion Praha – DSK Tábor 2-2 OT (1-0, 1-1, 0-1, 0-0, 0-0, 0-0), replayed *'HC Stadion Praha' - DSK Tábor 4-1 (0-1, 3-0, 1-0) * SK Prostějov – DSK Třebíč 2-0 (0-0, 2-0, 0-0) 3rd place: * DSK Tábor – DSK Třebíč 4-1 (1-0, 1-0, 2-1) Final: * SK Prostějov – HC Stadion Praha 1-0 (0-0, 0-0, 1-0) The top three teams qualified for the 1945-46 season of the Czechoslovak Extraliga, as no formal competition was arranged for 1944-45. Divisional County Championships These were contested as it was planned to increase the number of teams in the qualification groups from four to six. Northern Group *SK Unhost - SK Smichov 2-6 (1-2, 0-2, 1-2) *'SK Jicin' - SK Slavia 3-2 (0-1, 2-1, 1-0) ;Losers match *SK Unhost - SK Slavia 0-1 (0-0, 0-1, 0-0) Southern Group It was not played as all teams advanced directly. Participants: SK Felbabka, VK Rožmitál pod Třemšínem, HC Holoubkov, SK Velké Popovice Central Group *'SK Týniště nad Orlicí' - SK Polička 2-1 (0-0, 0-0, 2-1) *'SK HS Třebíč' - HC Pátek 5-1 (0-0, 3-0, 2-1) ;Losers match *SK Polička - HC Pátek 0-3 (0-0, 0-0, 0-3) Eastern Group *SK Židenice - SK Přerov 0-7 (0-1, 0-2, 0-4) *'Staroměstský SK' - Čechie VII Moravská Ostrava 4-2 (1-1, 2-0, 1-1) ;Losers match *Čechie VII M. Ostrava - SK Židenice 1-2 OT (0-0, 1-1, 0-0, 1-1) External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1943 in ice hockey Category:1944 in ice hockey